United States intelligence budget
The United States intelligence budget comprises all the funding for the 16 agencies of the United States Intelligence Community. These agencies and other programs fit into one of the intelligence budget’s two components, the National Intelligence Program (NIP) and the Military Intelligence Program (MIP). As with other parts of the federal budget, the US intelligence budget runs according to the Fiscal year (FY), not the calendar year. Before government finances are spent on intelligence, the funds must first be authorized and appropriated by committees in both the United States House of Representatives and the United States Senate. Pursuant to a suggestion by 9/11 Commission, the Director of National Intelligence (DNI) released the top line amount given to the NIP for fiscal year 2009 as 49.8 billion USD.DNI Releases Budget Figure for 2009 National Intelligence Program Components National Intelligence Program The National Intelligence Program, under budgetary control of the DNI, comprises the agencies and programs formerly under the National Foreign Intelligence Program. This adjustment was made to better include domestic intelligence programs and intelligence arms of the Department of Homeland Security.Lowenthal, Mark. Intelligence: From Secrets to Policy. CQ Press: Washington D.C. 2006, p. 31. Military Intelligence Program In September 2005, the Military Intelligence Program was established by combining all of the agencies formerly under the Joint Military Intelligence Program (JMIP) and most of the program from the former Tactical Intelligence and Related Activities (TIARA) group.http://www.fas.org/sgp/crs/intel/RL33539.pdf, Accessed 24 April 2008. 'List of Agencies and Programs by Component'Lowenthal, Mark. Intelligence: From Secrets to Policy. CQ Press: Washington D.C. 2006, p. 49. Budget cycle It takes just over three years for a budget to complete a full cycle from development to execution. 'Mark Lowenthal's Budget Cycle'Lowenthal, Mark. Intelligence: From Secrets to Policy. CQ Press: Washington D.C. 2006, p. 49. See The United States Budget Process for more information regarding the budget process and cycle. Congressional oversight The U.S. Congress derives its oversight powers of the intelligence budget from Article I, Section 9, paragraph 7, of the U.S. Constitution that states, "No Money shall be drawn from the Treasury, but in Consequence of Appropriations made by Law." Congress's authorization and appropriation functions consist of approving programs and activities, and allocating precise dollar amounts to be authorized programs respectively.Lowenthal, Mark. Intelligence: From Secrets to Policy. CQ Press: Washington D.C. 2003, p. 156.'' 'Congressional Entities Responsible for Intelligence Budget Oversight'Lowenthal, Mark. Intelligence: From Secrets to Policy. CQ Press: Washington D.C. 2006, p. 196. * *The House Select Intelligence Oversight Panel provides budgetary and oversight recommendations.http://appropriations.house.gov/HR35.shtml, Accessed 28 April 2008. See United States Intelligence Community Oversight for more general information on the oversight of the Intelligence Community. Recent news On 30 October 2009, DNI Dennis Blair released information regarding the FY2009 budget for the National Intelligence Program. It stated: Director of National Intelligence Dennis C. Blair released today the fiscal year 2009 budget figure for the National Intelligence Program (NIP). The Director disclosed that the aggregate amount appropriated to the NIP for fiscal year 2009 was $49.8 Billion. As required by Public Law 110-53, the Director of National Intelligence disclosed the aggregate amount of funds appropriated by Congress to the NIP for fiscal year 2009 within 30 days after the end of the fiscal year.DNI Releases Budget Figure for 2009 National Intelligence Program This figure is up from $47.5 billion in 2008 DNI Releases Budget Figure for 2007 National Intelligence Program, and $43.5 billion in 2007.DNI Releases Budget Figure for 2007 National Intelligence Program References External links *Intelligence Community Website *House Appropriations Committee *Senate Appropriations Committee *Senate Select Committee on Intelligence *House Permanent Select Committee on Intelligence Category:United States federal budgets Category:United States intelligence agencies